Child In Time
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: What happens when you get an jealous four year old and a Time Turner? Why, they get sent back in time to when their parents haven't fallen in love yet! Hermione/Rufus
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Child In Time

**Pairings**: Hermione/Rufus

**Warnings:** The usual warnings.

**Summary**: What happens when you get an jealous four year old and a Time Turner? Why, they get sent back in time to when their parents haven't fallen in love yet! Hermione/Rufus

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything only Jacqui and other's you do not know.

* * *

><p><em>2002<em>

Little Jacqui was not very pleased. In fact, she was very displeased with her younger brother Alex.

She sat near her father's legs as she played with her toy donkey and watched as the family cooed around him. She knew it was his birthday, but yet she still had the feeling of jealousy within her. She lifted up her hands, wanted to be picked up and her father sighed. "Up," She commanded. "Rufus, I think it's time to put Jacqui to bed. She looks tired," Her mother said as she fed Alex who gurgled happily. Jacqui narrowed her eyes at him as she felt herself being picked up by father.

"I'll do that. You need rest," He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek to his wife and put Jacqui to bed.

"Papa," She said.

"Mmm?"

"van you shoo Snowy?"

"_Can you show me Snowy_, dear. But yes, I shall,"

Rufus grinned and with a flick of his wand, a blue smokey wolf came out of his wand and danced around the room. Jacqui clapped with delight and she felt her father give her a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room.

Now, Jacqui was rather smart for her age. She had a rather cunning plan to get back at her brother. She couldn't wait to see him in trouble!

She waited until her parents went to bed around midnight and as soon as she saw the lights switch off, she threw the covers off her bed and grabbed Heffalump before she made her way to her parent's study.

She tiptoed across, daring not to make a sound and her eyes lit up as she saw the desk. Quitely, she put a finger on her lip and looked at Heffalump, telling him not to make a sound as she slowly pulled open a draw and she grinned as she saw a golden necklace. She pulled out a golden necklace and put it on her, admiring it and she fiddled with it, as she made her way back towards the door, she tripped over a chair and she grabbed hold of Heffalump tightly as all around her seem to vanish.

* * *

><p><em> 1998 <em>

Rufus Scrimgerour was not having a good day. He was currently in a meeting with Dumbledore, the old coot, who was making life very hard for him.

He was also not a patient man. He let out a sigh of frustration. He needed a job, badly.

Yes, he survied the curses the death eaters put on him, but only just. Scars remained and his limp grew worse. For a year, he went into hiding, occasionaly, following the golden trio but mainly just keeping an look out so he could save his own back.

It came a shock when he revealed himself to the wizarding world.

"How about Defence Against the Dark arts?" He asked. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, somehow Dumbledore also survied, having faked his own death very cleverly, how, nobody new apart from Snape, who was dead and Dumbledore.

"That might be acc-"

Just at that moment they heard a young child cry from outside the door. Rufus raised an eyebrow at him and he walked over to see who it was, he really couldn't be arsed to deal with crying pupils today, that was Dumbledore's job. And Dumbledore almost accepted him! He opened the door.

Nobody was there.

He looked confused and looked around, but he still heard the crying. He was about to go when he felt a tug at his trouser's and he slowly looked down to see a four year old girl with a time turner around her neck holding a toy elephant and looked quite tearful. She had curly tawny hair, with brown chocolate eyes. Her featuers resembled someone, but he couldn't place who.

"Papa!" She cried and Rufus looked confused. The young girl must of mistaken him for her father. "I is sorry papa. I didn't mean too! I broke Mama's necklace," She held up the time turner and Rufus eyes widened.

"Dumbledore, do you by any chance no this girl?" He asked slowly. The girl looked confused. Why did her father not know who she was? She held her hands up, still clinging to her toy.

Rufus slowly picked the girl up, who was still crying and the portraits looked with interest at her began whispering to each other. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he shook his head.

"No, but I have a feeling I know who her parents are, and my guesses are usually pretty good. Child, what is your name?" He asked gently as Rufus sat her down in a chair next to him. The girl sniffed and hugged her donkey tight to her chest and she looked at him curiously. "Jackie,"

"Jackie?" Dumbledore repeated. She shook her head, trying to pronouce her name.

"Nooooh. Jac-qui."

"Ah, Jacqui. How did you get here might I ask?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

She started sobbing again and looked at Rufus nervously as though he was going to shout at her. She gulped and faced the old headmaster.

"It was Alex's birthvay, and I was 'ealous 'cause he was getting all the attention," She folded her arms crossly. "So, with Heffalump, I snuck into Papa's and Mama's study," She looked at Rufus and ashamedly looked down and Rufus eyes widened even more. He, a father? Impossible! Espically to this young girl. "And I took Mama's pwetty necklace out and I broke it," She started crying again and Rufus looked uncomtortable at what to do with his "Daughter." He wasn't even dating anyone at the moment!

"Could we please have a look at your necklace?"

Jacqui shook her head. "Mama said only she could look it at it and nobody else. I already broken it." Her lip quivered a bit. "If I lost it now, I'll be in big trouble won't I daddy?" She asked Rufus.

Daddy. It sounded alien to him yet nice. He never had children in his life and the word rung in his head over and over and as he studied Jacqui closer, he realized she did have a few resemblance of him. Like the colour of her hair for example and the shape of her nose.

Rufus looked at Dumbledore for help, he didn't even know who the girl's mother was for crises sake! But Dumbledore merely smiled and Rufus rolled his eyes.

"You're not in trouble Jacqui. Though, Mama will be displeased that you took her necklace." Mama. Again, his thoughts crossed to his future wife. Where was she now?

Jacqui nodded and crawled out of the chair and into her father's lap and she snuggled into him. She seemed to be sleepy and she yawned.

"I'm tired. When can we go home?"

Home. He doesn't even know where she lives.

"Soon. I need to sort out things here, now ssh. Try get some sleep," He said firmly. He really had no idea how to handle young children.

Jacqui nodded and placed a sobby wet kiss on his cheek and he flushed as she fell asleep on his lap.

"Well, I think it looks like you're staying here a little while longer," Dumbledore said amusedly.

"Get her off me. I have no children and I am currently seeing no one,"

"I'll get our Head Girl to look after her for you. Though, you have to come round to visit her to make it look like she's at home," Dumbledore said, ignoring Rufus demanded. Rufus nodded. Damn, now he has no free time. But then again, it'll be nice to know who he's marrying in the future...

Dumbledore turned to Fawkes. "Bring the head girl to us," Fawkes slowly nodded and he flew off to find her.

"Can you take the time turner off?" Dumbledore asked. Rufus looked down at the little girl in his lap. She looked so peaceful with her messy tawny curly brown hair and a soft smile placed on her face.

"I'll see what I can do," Rufus carefully moved his hands away from her little body and tried to get the time turner off her. But, it was impossible. Little Jacqui had her fist wrapped round the necklace.

"Damn it," He said and then there was a knock at the door and Jacqui stirred awake.

"Come in,"

Fawkes flew back in and Hermione Granger stood in the door way.

"Professor? You wanted to see me?" She asked.

At this moment, Jacqui was fully awake and she scrambled out of her father's lap, and walked over to her while still holding her toy donkey and the necklace, Jacqui began to cry again as she tugged at Hermione's trousers. Rufus inwardly groaned, they've just got her to sleep!

"Mama!" Hermione looked shocked and Rufus eyes widened. "I'm sorry Mama! I broke you're pwetty necklace. I told Papa about it and he wants me to take it off," Jacqui took a side glance at Rufus and Hermione's eyes widened. "But you said only you can touch it. Oh Mama! I'm ever so sorry!"

Hermione Granger for once in her life, was too shocked for words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Child In Time

**Pairings**: Hermione/Rufus

**Warnings:** The usual warnings.

**Summary**: What happens when you get an jealous four year old and a Time Turner? Why, they get sent back in time to when their parents haven't fallen in love yet! Hermione/Rufus

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything only Jacqui and other's you do not know.

* * *

><p><em>2002<em>

There was a loud crash and Hermione felt thankful that they put a silent charm around Alex's bedroom so he wouldn't wake up crying. Hermione woke up groggily, wondering what could of caused the banging and she switched on the lights.

"Rufus, did you hear that noise?" She asked her husband and Rufus turned to face his wife.

"The banging? Yes, I did. Shall we have a look?" He asked, giving a kiss to his wife on the lips before getting out of bed. They both grabbed their wands and headed to their study where they heard the banging from. They were just in time to see the fading image of Jacqui before she completely disappeared. Hermione rushed to the spot where her daughter last went and she looked up panickingly at Rufus.

"She's gone!" She cried and Rufus hugged his wife, whispering soothing words to her.

"Look in the drawer, I have a feeling where she might of gone," Rufus said. Hermione looked in the open drawer and she gasped as she realized that her time turner was missing and a small smile placed upon her face.

"I think you're right. Though, will Jacqui be okay?" Hermione said, frowning.

Rufus nodded and he kissed his wife passionately. "She'll be in good hands I'm sure,"

And in good hands she was indeed.

* * *

><p><em>1998<em>

Hermione's mouth opened and closed like a gold fish and the little girl in front of her whimpered. She looked directly across at Rufus, her "Husband," thinking what to do. Rufus shrugged and looked just as puzzled. Hermione sighed and picked the little girl up.

"Hush now little one. Don't worry, I'm not angry at you, though you have to give the necklace back to me now so I can try and fix it okay?" Jacqui nodded slowly and snuggled deeper into her mother's chest. "Daddy says we're going home soon. When is soon?"

This was the awkward part. Poor Hermione had no idea what was going on, or who this little girl was. She bit her lip, not wanting to upset her. "After we finished our meeting. Why don't you go to sleep?"

"Okay," Jacqui said sleepily and as Hermione whispered soothing words to her, she fell asleep.

She looked across the two men.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" She hissed angrily and Rufus cringed. He made a mental note not to make her angry.

"Well, we were having a meeting when we discovered you're child," Dumbledore looked at both Hermione and Rufus. "Here was from the future. Could you pass me the time turner so I can try and fix it?" Hermione nodded and passed him the time turner, still holding Jacqui in her arms.

"What she called?" Hermione asked, brushing Jacqui's hair out of the way of her eyes.

"Jacqui apparently. Also, she has a one year old brother called Alex. But that's all we got from her so far. As well as you two being her parents," Dumbleore smiled and Hermione looked at Rufus. Her, a mother? Impossible. Her, married to the ex-minister of magic? This was all too much for her.

She sighed and closed her eyes before opening them again.

"So what did you call me for?"

"To look after her when I am unavailable," Rufus said.

"Oh. But wait, where's she going to sleep? She's going to notice something's off," Hermione panicked.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I have that all sorted. I looked into her memories when I made eye contact so you're private quarters will just look like her home on the inside. Also, you two will have to be in her home to make it more realistic to her. I will allow you time off from your studies to help raise Jacqui. Get as much details as you can from her,"

Hermione nodded. And Dumbledore looked at Rufus. "You're going to have to come here every night to help Miss Granger, understood?" Rufus nodded in agreement. Even if he did not like it, he had to help, plus he didn't want to get on Hermione's bad side.

"You can have the DADA job. I'll send the form by the end of the week. You two may leave."

Hermione and Rufus stood up and made their way out.

"Oh, Miss Granger,"

Hermione stopped and turned to look at him. "If anyone asks, you may tell only you're close friends. If Rufus agrees to it."

"Yes sir," She made to leave again before she was called by Dumbledore yet again.

"And Congratulations Mrs. Scrimgeour," He chuckled and Hermione gave a weak smile and made her way downstairs to be greeted by Rufus.

He cleared his throat. "Well...this is uncomfortable," She muttered and she showed him to her private chamber. She was once again, thankful she was head girl.

"Don't you think?" Rufus rolled his eyes and he looked at the sleeping form off Jacqui in Hermione's arms as he held her toy. "She does look a bit like you now that I have noticed..."

"She certainly has your nose," Hermione gave him a weak smile.

"And you're saying my nose is a bad thing?"

"No!I'm just saying..."Hermione sighed. "This is all too much for me. I never thought I'll get married or have children after me and Ron broke up..."

Rufus felt awkward. He was not used to heartbreaks. "I'm sorry..." He muttered.

"It's okay. We realized we were just better off by being friends. I have more important things to worry about now,"

They were at Hermione's private rooms and She gave him a weak smile. "Ready to see the changes?"

"Not really. Although, it's not like I have much choice is it?" He gave a weak grin. "Want me to hold Jacqui?"

She gave a sigh of relief. "Please. My arms are hurting. Red Lion," She said as she passed Jacqui to Rufus carefully, not wanting to wake her up and they both stepped inside. Preparing for the worst...

Or the best.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Child In Time

**Pairings**: Hermione/Rufus

**Warnings:** The usual warnings.

**Summary**: What happens when you get an jealous four year old and a Time Turner? Why, they get sent back in time to when their parents haven't fallen in love yet! Hermione/Rufus

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything only Jacqui and other's you do not know.

* * *

><p><em>1998<em>

The room completely changed since she was last in it, which was only an hour ago. Everything that she was used to, has gone and was changed by something else completely.

She gazed around in wonder and in shock as she slowly walked forwards into her new 'home'. For the moment, they were in a corridor with pictures hanging on the wall and she quickly went up to them, wanting to see who was in what.

Of course, most of them were with her and Rufus, but Hermione noticed something about herself in each of the pictures. She looked so _happy_. Hermione wished she could be happy. Could she really spend a future with this man and have two children with him? The thought seemed exciting and yet dangerous at the same time. She wondered what he was thinking now, wondering what was going on through his head as he held their future daughter in his arms.

"Shall we wake her up?" Hermione asked, still standing in their supposed to be hall way.

Rufus looked at Jacqui. "I think she's tired. The time travelling must of tired her out," Hermione nodded. "Let's put her to bed then. You can have a look around while I'll do that,"

Hermione took Jacqui and her toy and Rufus took off to have a look around. Somehow, Hermione's legs seemed to know where they were going and she found herself in a small bedroom and she stood in the door way for a couple of minutes, just letting it sinking in.

The room had blue walls and a purple carpet. A window in the corner overlooking the Hogwarts grounds and a wardrobe opposite the bed. She had toys on the floor and a desk and chair next to the wardrobe and shelves full of books all over the wall. Hermione gave a faint smile and she quickly changed Jacqui into some night clothes which she found on the pillow waiting for her.

She tucked her in and Jacqui stirred. "Mummy," She said sleepily.

Hermione's eyes softened. She could get used to this. "Yes dear?"

"Please could you and dad show me Snowy and Luna before I go to sleep?"

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry dear, who's Snowy and Luna?" She asked.

Jacqui giggled softly. "Those blue animals who come out of your wands,"

Then Hermione understood what she was talking about. "I will. I'll get your father-"

"No need. I'm already here," Hermione jumped when she heard Rufus walk in and he sat on the other side of the bed.

Jacqui beamed up at her parents.

Both of them looked at each other and with two words, two different animals came out each of their wands.

One was a wolf and the other an otter. Both of them danced around the room happily and Jacqui smiled up at them trying to grab the blue mist. They danced and twirled and they all watched with wonder before they disappeared besides Jacqui.

"Night mummy, Night daddy," Hermione watched Rufus features soften and she placed a kiss on Jacqui's forehead as did Rufus. She got up to switch off the lights in the room and Rufus followed suit and she took a second glance at Jacqui's sleeping form and she switched them off.

"Well, now with Jacqui asleep I can have a look around. Want to do it with me?" Hermione asked, although she felt silly asking Rufus the question but somehow she just wanted someone by her side as she adjusts to her new lifestyle.

"I would appreciate it, of what we did in there if you told _nobody _about it."Rufus said quietly. Hermione looked at him in surprise but nodded all together. "Thank you. And if you insist on having a look around with me, then yes. And there is only one bedroom," Rufus said. Hermione bit her lip. She wasn't ready to sleep with this man yet. Rufus held his hands up. "I'll promise I will not doing anything and I will most likely not be here for most of the nights due to work anyway." Somehow Hermione's heart dropped and she felt disappointed.

Urgh, get with it Hermione! She told herself. You're still in school!

"Right then. Let's have a look around," And together they explored their new home and all the while, Rufus staring at Hermione in what could possibly be, respect and perhaps, something more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Child In Time

**Pairings**: Hermione/Rufus

**Warnings:** The usual warnings.

**Summary**: What happens when you get an jealous four year old and a Time Turner? Why, they get sent back in time to when their parents haven't fallen in love yet! Hermione/Rufus

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything only Jacqui and other's you do not know.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Rufus both walked back to the front room after they both looked around and both sat opposite each other, thinking what to do next.<p>

"I'm going to need a house elf to look after her while we're both not here," Hermione said and Rufus nodded in agreement.

"You can call one of them that work in Hogwarts kitchen,"

"House Elf!" Hermione called and with a squeaky pop, a house elf appeared in front of them.

"Miss called me!" It squeaked.

"What is your name?" Hermione asked kindly.

"It's Safa miss. Miss Safa is at your service!" It gave a low bow to her and Rufus watched with an amused expression.

"Right...Safa, We have a child in the other room and Rufus has got work and I have got school. Could you please look after her while we are away?" Hermione asked.

Safa beamed.

"Of course miss! What is little Miss called?"

"Jacqui," Rufus replied before Hermione had a chance to speak.

Safa nodded. "Miss should call my name whenever she needs me and I shall look after little Jacqui," She said happily.

"Thank you Safa. You may go," Hermione said smiling.

With a loud pop, Safa vanished from their sight.

"I should be going now. I have a lot of work to do at home," Rufus got up and placed a kiss on Hermione's wrist like in a proper Pureblood fashion.

She gave a slight blush.

"It has been...an interesting night," She admitted as she led him to the door. Rufus smiled wryly.

"It has and I only came here to get a job but It seems I got something much more than that," He sighed heavily. "It is time for me to depart. I shall see you soon, Hermione." She beamed up at him and with that he shut the door behind him.

It has been an interesting night.

* * *

><p>"Mummy! Mummy!" An excited voice called. Hermione woke up groggily, wondering where the voice was coming from.<p>

"What is it?" She asked sleepily. Then, just like that, it all came crashing down on her.

She was a mother.

She was a wife.

A wife to Rufus.

Oh Merlin.

She let out a groan and she fell back onto the bed. She heard Jacqui "hmph," and before she knew it, she felt the covers being taken off her and Jacqui jumped up and down on the bed excitedly.

"Jacqui, calm down." Hermione said, though she somehow couldn't stop smiling at her 'daughter' being excited over pancakes.

"Can you make me some pancakes mummy? With lots of nutella on?" Jacqui pleaded. Hermione sat up and sighed. Oh, now Jacqui was giving her the puppy eyed look.

"All right, give me couple of minutes to get ready," Hermione smiled and she got out of bed. Jacqui grinned happily and skipped out of the room, happy that she has got her own way.

Hermione got dressed and ready, after she finished putting on her school tie, she walked into what seemed like a kitchen.

Jacqui apparently had already set the ingredients out on the kitchen's counter as she peered over the counter eager to start.

Hermione nodded and Jacqui beamed. Together, they made the pancakes, making a slight mess made but Hermione found herself enjoying her time with her daughter as they both cooked together. She always liked cooking, but with her being in the wizarding world, she never got chance to start.

"Mummy," Jacqui said as they sat in the kitchen, eating their pancakes.

"Yes dear?"

"Where's Alex and Daddy?"

Hermione's heart dropped. She's forgotten that she had two children and not just one.

She hesitated, thinking of what she was going to tell her.

"Alex has gone to stay over at your grandparents for a while sweetie so us three can spend some time together," Jacqui beamed. "Daddy is at work so he'll be home shortly,"

They washed the pots together and before Hermione knew it, it was time to go to Potions, of course she didn't want to be late as it was Professor Snape who was still teaching.

She sighed heavily and called the house elf to look after her daughter. "Now you be a good girl today okay? I'll try and call in later," Jacqui nodded and hugged her mother. "Mummy loves you," She placed a gentle kiss on her daughter's head and as she picked up her school bag, she left the room.

This was all too much for her. She couldn't possibly be a mother just yet, or maybe she can?

She was so lost in thought that she lost track of time and with a quick look at her watch, she knew she was late for her potion lesson.

With a quick jog, she made it in record time.

"I'm sorry I'm late Professor," She panted. Snape looked at her with an raise eyebrow. He was a war hero now, thanks to Hermione saving his life, they were on good terms, but that doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy calling her a know-it-all.

"Ah, Miss Granger. It is nice to see you here, Dumbledore of course, told me your little problem but that makes no excuses to turn up late."

"I'm sorry professor, I'll do my best to be on time," She replied.

"Sit and follow the instructions on the board,"

The Gryffindors sighed with relief as Snape didn't take any points from them. Hermione sat down next to Harry and Ron and began to work.

All throughout the day Harry and Ron sent curious glances at her but when Hermione was in Charms, something rather interested happened.

Hermione was practising a spell in class when a small pop sound was heard and the trio looked around to see a house elf standing there, nearly close to tears.

Hermione was immediately worried.

"What's wrong Safa?" She whispered as now nearly the whole class was staring at them. Safa sniffed and began to cry and Hermione didn't know what to do. Was her daughter okay? Has something horrible happened to Jacqui?

"Miss Granger, would you like to leave the classroom with Safa so you can have your conversation in private?" Flitwick squeaked. Hermione nodded and she left the classroom, Safa close on her heals.

"What is it Safa? Is Jacqui okay?"

"We were playing hide and seek miss," She sniffed. "We were playing and I was counting and it was her time to hide but I just can not _find_ her! Miss Safa has looked all over Hogwarts and has had other House elves looking for her but nobody can find her!" Safa began to hit herself but Hermione stopped her even though her heart felt dead. She only knew Jacqui for a couple of hours and already she was very protective of her.

"Safa, please don't beat yourself over it. I think I know how to find her," Hermione let out a small smile and Safa beamed up at her.

Or so, she hoped that she knew where to find her.


End file.
